The Butler of the Undertaker
by killer-fever
Summary: Undertaker has always wanted to try out a butler of his own so when Ciel and Sebastian come to drop off something, well, Undertaker is extremely happy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm telling you know, this couple is strange but I freakin love it. I actually got this idea when I was coming up for the character roles in Ciel in Wonderland. I decided to stick to this couple and see how it goes. Who knows, no ones done it before on FanFiction, so here's the first Drocell/Undertaker story.

Also, the song 'Coin Operated Boy' by The Dresden Dolls helped promote this couple so go listen to it.

*

Undertaker giggled lightly as he walked around his little home. There were a few coffins lying in front of him. He felt compelled to look at all of them and laugh. So, deciding this was exactly what he was going to do, Undertaker walked over to the first coffin and lifted the lid. It was an old lady who looks like she was gutted. He couldn't stifle the sudden giggle that came out. Undertaker closed that coffin and moved to the next one. This one was a young boy who had apparently drowned in the river nearby. Undertaker laughed again and closed that coffin.

"Everyone here is so stiff tonight," Undertaker muttered and went into a small laughing fit.

He examined the next few coffins and the bodies within. Stabbed, choked, old age, heart attack, run over. All sorts of forms of death. Undertaker sat down opposite of a coffin and laughed out loud to himself. It was all just too funny!

"Undertaker," a voice called.

Undertaker stifled his laughs to mere chuckles and looked over at the door as Ciel walked in, Sebastian in tow. Undertaker's grin widened as he saw Sebastian carrying a large, human sized, box. Undertaker stood from his sitting position and walked over to the two, immediately taking Ciel's hands into his own.

"My dear, please, tell me something hilarious," he said.

"No," Ciel said, pulling his hands from Undertaker's.

Sebastian set down the box ad then came to stand by his master's side.

"What have we here?" Undertaker asked, looking over at the box.

"We were in a nasty jam a little bit ago. Elizabeth wanted him buried properly, even though he's no longer human and he treated her horridly," Ciel answered.

"A body?" Undertaker asked, giggling a little.

"Yes. Will you take care of him?" Ciel asked back.

"For a price," Undertaker muttered through a little chuckle.

Ciel sighed. He was not a funny person. He looked to Sebastian for support. Sebastian nodded in understanding and signaled for Ciel to wait outside. Once he was gone Sebastian turned back to Undertaker. Undertaker sat himself comfortably on the box that Sebastian had brought in.

"You may have beaten me last time but I'm much more resistant to jokes now," he said.

"Is that so? Alright. Then I'll just have to take it up a notch. Okay, you see…"

*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Undertaker exclaimed.

Ciel came in a moment later, bored expression on his face. Undertaker was on the floor, holding his stomach area for dear life as he tried to re-catch his breath and stop the almost orgasmic feeling around him. Ciel raised an eyebrow in Sebastian's direction.

"You don't want to know," Sebastian stated simply.

Ciel just nodded. He turned his attention to Undertaker and poked him with the end of his cane.

"Will you take care of him now?" He asked.

"Anything. I'll do anything with that type of laugh. Y-your butler is simply too much," Undertaker replied, pulling himself off of the floor by holding onto a nearby coffin.

"Thank you," Ciel said.

"Anything for a laugh like that," Undertaker said.

Ciel nodded and turned to Sebastian, grabbing onto his arm.

"Take me home," he said.

Sebastian got down on one knee, hand over his heart.

"Yes, My Lord," he said.

Without hesitation, Sebastian hoisted Ciel on one of his arms and disappeared in lightning speed. Undertaker turned away and looked at the box that now decorated his floor. He felt a small giggle as he knew that Sebastian was most likely the one who killed this man. And, when Sebastian killed, it was always gruesome.

Undertaker quickly went over to the makeshift coffin and opened the lid. He was quite surprised to see that there was no blood at all. Just a man, or a puppet with bits of straw everywhere and a few hundred termites here and there. Undertaker scratched his head with his extremely long finger nail.

"Just a doll?" He asked himself.

A smile spread across his face.

"Hee hee hee. Maybe I don't have to get rid of it," Undertaker said to himself.

He leaned over the body and saw that the doll's eyes were still wide open. The makeup around his eyes was smudged. The tattoo under his right eye was faded. His clothes looked in perfect condition. There was a hole in his head where a large cut was made. The wheat inside was already rotting. Termites had made a large nest there. Undertaker cringed at the creaking sound the puppet's appendages made when he bent them.

"This is going to be quite a bit of work," he muttered to himself.

For now though, he closed the box and decided to go and get supplies. In order to get work done, he needed the supplies to fix his newly acquired butler. Undertaker laughed. He always wanted to try one.

*

Don't worry, Drocell may be dead now but I assure you by next chapter he will be alive and well. Emotionless, but alive. Give insight, please. I want to know if I left the characters in character. Tell me if you'd change anything.

Signed,

Killer-fever


	2. Chapter 2

Undertaker sighed as he wiped his forehead of the small beads of sweat that had gathered there. He looked down at his newest restored creation and smiled. He had really done well this time. He had completely restored the doll that Sebastian and Ciel had brought just two months before. Undertaker went out of the room where his little doll was and retrieved a box of clothes from the corner. Inside was a large array of butler suits in various colors and styles.

"Now, my little lamb, what best suits you?" Undertaker asked himself as he chuckled lightly.

He dug through the box and pulled out a dark blue suit. He compared the color to that of his little doll's peaceful face. Undertaker shook his head and went for another suit. This one was green and looked almost like an exact replica of Sebastian's. Again, Undertaker compared.

"A little better but not quite there yet," he muttered.

He tried every suit in the box until he finally found the perfect color. Black. A plain black butler suit was just perfect. Undertaker, to spruce it up a little bit, put a flower in the brest pocket to match his little puppet's hair. With a small chuckle, he began to dress his puppet, making sure that everything was in perfect order for his butler awakening.

"This should do nicely. Now, I need to repaint him," Undertaker said.

He reached for his paint brush and immediately went to work to repaint the tattoo underneath his little lambs eyes. After that was done he went to repaint the make-up around his lambs eyes. When that was over, Undertaker pulled back and looked over his newest work. He was quite impressed with himself. Never had he worked so hard on one project before.

"Now, for a soul," Undertaker muttered.

He knew the right person to go for to get it too.

*

"Good evening, William," Undertaker said as he approached William's desk.

William looked up from his paper work and saw who it was that had walked into the room. On the outside he was calm and composed but on the inside his heart had nearly skipped a beat when it sped up.

"Undertaker," he said.

Undertaker walked over and sat himself on the desk, of course being careful not to get in the way of William's work.

"What are you doing here?" William asked, turning his eyes back to his paper.

"I'll be blunt and honest with you William. I need a soul. But, not just any soul. I need the soul of this man," Undertaker explained.

He reached into his sash and pulled out a photo he had taken. William took the photo and examined it.

"Drocell Keinz. I'm afraid that he died five years ago. I'm not sure if we can retrieve his soul now. It's most likely been renewed for someone else's use. You know humans. They can't stop populating," William stated, handing the picture back to Undertaker.

Undertaker frowned and put the photo back into his sash. Then, he smiled.

"Do you have access to the soul bank?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" William asked.

Undertaker reached over and pulled on William's tie, drawing their faces really close together. William's usual emotionless face was replaced with a look of shock. Undertaker smiled wider as a small blush spread across William's cheeks.

"Do you think you could get me in there? Since I'm retired, I don't have access to it anymore. You won't go unpaid I assure you," he said, a small chuckle coming from his mouth.

William gulped down the lump in his throat and just nodded. Undertaker let go of William's tie and removed his top hat.

"Do you want to claim your pay now?" He asked.

*

Undertaker whistled as he walked into his morgue, holding a glowing blue bottle in his hand. The bottle was small and was labeled with a name. Drocell Keinz. They did have Drocell's soul in the soul bank but it had been renewed already. Drocell wouldn't have any of him memories and he'd have the mind of a child but he could be taught with relative ease.

"I'm home~!" Undertaker called as he closed the door.

Silence welcomed him. Sweet silence that would be silence no more once Drocell was alive and well again. Undertaker walked to the room where he kept his little lamb. Right now, Drocell was lying under a white sheet so that he wouldn't get dust on him. Undertaker walked over and carefully pealed back the sheet to reveal Drocell's peaceful face.

"Here we go, my little lamb. I hope you're ready," Undertaker said.

He removed the cap to the small bottle. Blue smoke spilled out and immediately spotted the lifeless body in front of it. The smoke shot towards Drocell's mouth and nose, going right in. Drocell's body created and arch and his nails dug into the wood below him. Color returned to his eyes. A bright violet that would rival the most beautifully cut and polished amethyst. A gasp. Then Drocell went limp, eyes slipping closed. Undertaker reached over and lightly ran one of his long fingernails down Drocell's cheek. He was warming with life now.

"Rest now, my little lamb. Soon, you're life will hold meaning with a new master to serve," Undertaker said.

He picked Drocell up and walked over to a coffin, setting him in there instead. It was much more comfortable than a flat wooden table. Undertaker pulled back and stared down at Drocell's peaceful face. He had the color of life now and was lightly breathing. Undertaker smiled. He knew it was going to be Hell to train Drocell from the start but it would all be worth it.

*

There we go. So, chapter 2, Drocell comes to life. Okay, I'll tell you now, I don't know shit about William's place of work or how the whole Shinigami thing works, I just started chapter 36 of the manga and I've only watched ten episodes of the anime so please bear with me. If I need to fix anything please just tell me.

Also I based William's actions on what my friend told me about William and Undertaker. She told me that Undertaker was a retired shinigami and that William respected him greatly although Undertaker found him rather annoying. Tell me it that's wrong or not.

Next chapter is bits and parts of Drocell's training.

Signed,

Killer-fever


	3. Chapter 3

When Drocell first opened his eyes he was met with darkness. All around him he felt the soft velvet of the inside of the coffin he was placed in. Drocell raised his arm and touched the ceiling of the coffin in front of him. He stared transfixed at the wood grains that were slowly coming into his vision as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness. He blinked once. Twice. A sudden fear overcame his body as his mind registered where he was. Drocell tried to cry out for help. Try to cry out for anything to get him away from this gripping darkness. Anything.

"Awake?" A voice asked.

Drocell flinched and closed his eyes at the sudden light that leaked into the coffin as the lid was raised. He opened them again when he felt a shadow stand over him. Standing above him was a man. A very tall man with long gray hair and one distinguishable scar across his face. One word flashed into Drocell's mind as he stared up at this man.

"Ma…ste…r," he managed to say.

The man above him grinned widely and reached out his hand. Drocell took it and was pulled form the coffin and into the man's chest. Fingernails ran through his hair as his head was laid on his master's chest.

"That's right. I'm your master now," the man whispered.

Drocell didn't move a muscle. He didn't say a word. He just closed his eyes and basked in the affection his master had decided to grant to him.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

"Undertaker," Undertaker said, pointing at himself.

Drocell watched Undetaker's mouth carefully. He mimicked the movement silently. Then he tried to actually say it. All that came out was a string of sounds that were quite less than understandable. Drocell shut his mouth quickly and looked down. Undertaker smiled and put one of his long nails under Drocell's chin, bringing his face to look back up at him.

"Don't be discouraged if your can't get it right away. It'll take time. Don't frown either. Smile, my little lamb," he said.

Drocell nodded. He tried again. Still nothing. Drocell closed his mouth and thought for a moment, face clearly showing his concentration. Undertaker waited patiently. Finally, Drocell looked him in the eye and opened his mouth.

"Un…de…ta…ka," he said.

Undetaker couldn't help put let out a small amount of laughter. Drocell looked at him for some kind of evaluation. Undertaker reached out his hand and patted Drocell on the head.

"You're improving tremendously. Once you've mastered speech, I'll teach you how to walk," he said.

Drocell's lips curved into a small smile. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hand that had reated on his cheek.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

"Left foot first, Drocell," Undertaker said.

Drocell's legs shook slightly as he tried to keep his balance. He would have fallen down already if it weren't for his master holding onto him. Undertaker had one of Drocell's hands in his own and another holding onto his side so that he wouldn't lose balance so easily. They were in the middle of Undertaker's shop, the coffins pushed to he side to allow Drocell some room to move around in.

"I can do it, Master," Drocell said.

"I know you can," Undertaker said.

Drocell looked down at his bare feet and hesitated as he lifted his left one. Immediately he went off balance and fell, dragging Undertaker with him. A loud 'thud' echoed through the shop as they both fell right to the ground. Drocell groaned and looked over to Undertaker, who had landed right on top of him. Drocell's face filled with worry. He turned himself around and pulled his master up into his arms.

"Master?" He asked.

There was silence for a few moments with Undertaker's face being kept out of view of Drocell's eyes. He reached up and gripped the front of Drocell's shirt.

"Master?" Drocell asked, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.

Undertaker looked up at him and then began to laugh. Drocell blinked in confusion at his master's sudden outburst of laughter. He silently waited as Undertaker finished his little laughing fit.

"I haven't had this much fun since my days as a shinigami," Undertaker said, reaching a long fingernail under his bangs to wipe away his tears.

"Fun?" Drocell asked.

"Drocell, you're the best thing that's happened to me in such a long time," Undertaker said.

He stood and held out his hand to Drocell. Drocell took it without hesitation and was pulled to his master's chest. Undertaker had one of his arms encircling Drocell's waist and the other held tightly onto his hand. Drocell looked up to his master's face and felt a slight burn in his cheeks as Undertaker smiled down at him. Undertaker turned Drocell around so Drocell's back was pressed to his chest.

"Now, let's try this again. I know you can do it," Undertaker said.

Drocell's cheeks burned just a little more. He nodded and took a step.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

"How would you like to be my butler, Drocell?" Undertaker asked.

"Butler? What's that?" Drocell asked.

"A butler is a person, mostly male, who serves their master. He does whatever his master wants him to do without question," Undertaker explained.

Drocell turned to Undertaker and smiled.

"I'll do whatever you command, Master," he said.

"Good. Now, to train you I'm going to have to find a professional," Undertaker said to himself.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as they walked down the street to Undertaker's shop.

"Anything to help out someone who wants to be one Hell of a butler like me," Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel rolled his eyes. They approached Undertaker's shop and Ciel stepped aside, a silent order to Sebastian to knock. Sebastian went over to the door and rapped on it with his knuckles. They only need wait a few moments before the door cracked open. Sebastian took a large step back and pulled out the forks and knives he had hidden in his coat sleeves, pulling Ciel behind him in protection.

"Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

He looked over to the door and quickly understood why Sebastian had acted the way he had. Standing in the doorway was Drocell. He had a look of surprise on his face at the speed and precision that Sebastian had. He was wearing a long shirt and regular pants with his feet being bare and no hat, although his makeup was still quite clear.

"You must be the Earl Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian. This way, Master is expecting you both" Drocell said.

He turned and walked back into the shop, keeping the door open so that Sebastian and Ciel could come in. Sebastian glanced at Ciel and waited for his orders. Ciel stood there for a moment.

"Let's go. You first," he said.

"As you command," Sebastian said.

He dropped his stance but kept the weapons on hand. He also walked in a way that would allow him to protect Ciel if anything should try to attack him. After they walked in however, Sebastian stopped and knew that there was no harm in here. Ciel pushed Sebastian out of his way and looked around the room in shock. The shop had completely changed. There was still coffins and other scary implements around but they were all on the sides of the room. The middle of the room was actually normal looking. It had a couch and a few chairs surrounding a small table in the middle.

"Welcome, Earl of Phantomhive and pet," Undertaker said.

Both looked over as Undertaker stepped out of a nearby coffin and walked over to them.

"I prefer to be called, Sebastian," Sebastian said.

Undertaker chuckled and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. Drocell, who had awoken Undertaker from the coffin came and sat down next to him. Ciel scowled and walked over to one of the chairs, setting himself down by crossing his legs and handing his cane to Sebastian.

"Why did you want with Sebastian?" He asked.

"Like I said in my letter, I needed a tutor who could teach my newly acquired butler," Undertaker replied.

Drocell stood and bowed before leaving the room. As he passed Sebastian he stopped for a second. His eyes caught with Sebastian's for a second before he turned and walked out of the room. Sebastian watched him leave out of the corner of his eye.

"Also, why is he alive?" Ciel asked.

"I restored him, of course. It was a lot of work though. But, it was worth it. I'm able to control him the same way that you're able to control your dog. Only, I get to keep my soul," Undertaker said.

"I prefer to be called Sebastian," Sebastian said.

"Leave it, Sebastian," Ciel commanded, obviously annoyed at Undertaker's statement.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said, bowing, hand over heart.

Undertaker smiled at the display. Ciel leaned his head on his hand in a bored fashion.

"So, what's Drocell doing?" He asked.

"Getting dressed," Undertaker replied.

"So, Sebastian id going to teach Drocell how to be the best butler that he can be?" Ciel asked.

"I would hope so," Undertaker replied, smile grazing his face.

After a few moments, Drocell emerged from the backroom, dressed up in his butler outfit that Undertaker had prepared for him. A look of annoyance passed by Sebastian's face as he looked Drocell over. He walked up to the smaller man and grabbed his tie, pulling Drocell fairly close to him. Drocell felt his face burn as it always did around his master. Sebastian smirked and undid the tie, quickly redoing it. He let go of the tie.

"You had it on wrong," he explained.

Drocell just nodded. He quickly downcast his eyes. Sebastian did another once over. He made an audible sigh.

"Your whole outfit's wrong," he said.

Drocell looked back up at Sebastian. He then looked back down again, blushing furiously. He felt nervous around this man, like they had a small rivalry before. Sebastian turned back to Undertaker and Ciel.

"I'll teach him, if it's alright with My Lord," Sebastian said.

"Do what you like, I'm going home," Ciel said.

"I'll be home in time for dinner, My Lord," Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded. He retrieved his cane and left the store without a second thought or sound. Sebastian turned back to Drocell. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Drocell jumped a little bit at the contact.

"First things first, I need to ask you a few questions," Sebastian said.

Drocell glanced at his master and saw he was watching intently. Drocell turned his attention back to Sebastian and nodded. Sebastian took Drocell's arm and pulled him out of the room that was occupied by Undertaker. After taking him down a long corridor, Sebastian tossed Drocell into the room where, just a few months ago, Drocell had been restored.

"Don't worry, it's just going to be a few questions," Sebastian said.

Drocell backed away from Sebastian and accidentally hit the table where he was being restored. Sebastian was over him in less than two seconds, his lips mere inches from Drocell's own. Drocell gasped and fell back onto the table. Sebastian hopped on top of him, knees on either side of Drocell's body. Drocell flushed furiously and placed his hands on Sebastian's chest, trying to push him off. Sebastian smiled and pinned Drocell's arms above his head.

"It's only a few questions," he whispered.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

Don't worry people, Sebby's not really going to do it. What do you think so far? Well, next chapter is going to include Grell and William! Yay! Oh, and about the:

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

Thing, I found out yesterday that the little symbol above the 8 no longer works to separate things on FanFiction so I've decided to \use that to separate parts to my stories from now on. Anyway, thanks for tuning in and goodnight. I'll see you next time!

Signed,

Killer-fever


End file.
